


For a Good Cause

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh receives a challenge during the Stand up for Cancer telethon.





	For a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Timeline: Sometime late S6

A/N: this idea popped into my head after hearing about the recent Stand up for cancer telethon on US television.

Feedback: Please??

“Josh, what’s this?” The Congressman’s voice alerted Josh to his presence. Josh looked up from the fistful of papers he was carrying, papers that seem to have become and extension of himself.

“What’s what Sir?” Josh asked.

“Ronna just handed me this. Stand Up For Cancer is sounding me out to see if I’d participate in their telethon.”

Josh took the fax from Santos’ hand and quickly skimmed it.

“I’ve read about this. Don’t worry; it’s all above board. It’s a great cause.”

“So you think I should do this?” he asked his campaign manager.

“I do. Other Presidential candidates are getting involved. We wouldn’t want it to seem that we’re not supporting the telethon when others are.”

“Ok, I can get behind this. What do you think I should do? Make a donation? Pre-record a message?”

“Yes to the donation, but we can do better than record a message. Look at the date it’s on. We’ll be in town. I think we should set up a studio appearance, take a few phone calls. It’ll be great P.R for you and help raise much needed funds.”

“Fine. Set it up. And keep me posted. But I draw the line at doing anything embarrassing for a pledge. No singing ‘Livin la Vida Loca’ or any singing at all,” Santos grinned.

“Don’t worry Sir, protecting your image is my job!”

A few weeks later the Santos campaign found themselves arriving at the studio of the broadcasting network. The place was a hive of activity with singers, actors, various celebrities and politicians making themselves available.

The Congressman cordially greeted some of his opponents. The Hoynes and Russell campaigns were also in town as were some of the Republican candidates. They all believed politics should be put aside for one night. Santos spoke to the host about the importance of raising funds to develop world class research facilities and to help find a cure for cancer.

“I’ll be taking some calls too, so if people want to talk to me and donate some money, that’d be great.”

“Ok folks. You heard it. Get on the phones. Congressman Santos will be available for the next 10 minutes, so now’s your chance.”

Josh watched from behind the cameras. Santos was charming and polite and he seemed to be getting a lot of women calling, offering certain amounts if he’d talk to them and read their names out. Here was more evidence he was polling well among women!

As they went to a break, he noticed Santos whispering to Ronna. She looked over at Josh and then nodded to Santos. Hmm. Interesting. He wondered what they were plotting.

The live broadcast resumed. The Congressman read several pledges and then paused.

“This one is a little unusual but it’s for a good cause so I don’t see how they can refuse,” he looked into the camera, eyes twinkling. “Sam from California called. He’ll donate $1500 if my campaign manager and the spokeswoman for the Russell campaign kiss on national television.”

Josh froze on the spot, eyes wide. He vaguely heard the host comment that the idea would be put to both Josh and Donna but there was buzzing inside his head that was drowning out all other noise. What was Sam thinking? He was gonna kill him! There was no way he was going to do this. He and Donna were barely speaking. He couldn’t imagine she would be too keen on this idea. But how could they refuse? It was for charity and the dare had been announced. It would look mean spirited if they refused. Not that he didn’t want to kiss Donna. He did. He’d wanted to kiss her for years. But he didn’t want their first kiss to be broadcast on TV where everyone would see it, including his mother. At that thought, he closed his eyes and groaned. God no!

He heard a cough and opened his eyes to see a grinning Santos standing in front of him.

“How ya doin’ Josh?

“I’m a little stunned at the moment and considering striking Sam of my Christmas card list.”

“Well it looks as though Chicken Fighter is equally as stunned. Here she comes.”

Josh, feeling decidedly uncomfortable turned around to see Donna being firmly propelled in his direction, courtesy of Will Bailey. He did what any man would do when faced with a similar situation, he fled the room!

Josh sat down in the corridor, pulled out his cell and called Sam who picked up on the first ring.

“Josh, what a surprise! Nice to hear from you buddy. It’s been awhile!”

“Don’t give me that crap Sam. What the hell are you doing?”

Sam sensed Josh head straight for the kill! “I’m doing what should have been done ages ago and knocking some sense into both of you. I know you won’t back away from a challenge and you won’t turn your back on this cause,” Sam said defiantly.

“But $1500? That’s a lot of money Sam.”  
“When I said I’d donate $1500 I may have been overstating things a bit.”

“How so, Sam?

“It’s not all my money,” he offered quietly.

Josh’s voice was low and even. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I might have a few others willing to throw in some money for this particular pledge.”

Josh sighed. This was not looking good. Through clenched teeth he asked “Who?”

“Josh, stay calm. CJ, Leo and The President have all contributed. And I just had a call from Amy Gardiner offering to round it up to $2000 if you do it.”

“Amy is in on this?” Josh screeched. He was beginning to feel the noose tightening around his neck. There seemed no way to avoid this. Ok, that was a bad choice of imagery. He didn’t want to not kiss Donna. He’d just always imagined it would be different, more intimate and personal. Just because their relationship was currently pretty uncomfortable didn’t mean he’d abandoned his fantasies surrounding one Donna Moss.

“Josh, listen to me. It’s for charity but it’s also for two of my best friends. Just do it. I don’t think either of you will find the idea nauseating. Just do it and see what happens. You might be surprised. Just don’t make it the kind of kiss you’d give your mother.” With those words Sam hung up.

Josh wandered back into the studio and over to where Santos, Will and Donna were standing. She looked as uncomfortable as he felt but he knew someone had to be the first to speak.

“Can I talk to Donna alone please?” he said as he took her by the hand and began walking off, leaving her with no real choice but to follow him.

“Josh, it’s ok. We don’t have to do this. We can say we’ll make the donation ourselves so they won’t lose the money and we won’t embarrass ourselves.”

Josh looked at her carefully. He hadn’t seen her for a few weeks. She was still as beautiful as ever and just as capable of taking his breathe away. But she couldn’t look him in the eye and that broke his heart. Yes, she’d ripped his heart out when she quit but he knew they needed to move past all the hurt otherwise it would be too late. They’d become those people who’d nod to each other at parties and gatherings, studiously avoiding each other unless they were cornered into stilted conversation. He’d be damned if that was going to happen.

He reached out and with one finger lifted her chin until she was looking at him. “I think we should do it.”

Donna looked shocked but she also blushed. He couldn’t be serious, could he? He wanted to kiss her? On television? Not that she thought it was a horrible idea. Kissing Josh would be a fantasy fulfilled. She just assumed he wouldn’t be interested.

“You think we should?” Donna asked shyly.

“Yes. It’s for charity.” 

Donna pulled away from him. “You want to kiss me out of charity?” Oops. Josh sensed his tactical error.

“Well yes and no. You know more than anyone how cancer has touched my life and if I can do something positive to help then I will. And if this is the only chance I ever get to kiss you then I’m not going to be stupid enough to pass it up.” Now Josh was having trouble making eye contact. 

If Josh had looked at Donna he’d have seen a smile on her face that he’d come to associate as the smile she only gave him! He felt her grab his hand and drag him back to the others.

“Ok, we’ll do it,” she proclaimed.

The telethon host got the signal to say “Game on” and introduced Josh and Donna to the audience.

“It’s my pleasure to introduce Josh Lyman and Donna Moss who have accepted the challenge phoned in by Sam in California. Josh and Donna have known each other for many years and worked together in the White House. They are now important team members of different campaigns but have agreed to put differences aside for the benefit of cancer sufferers. Are you ready? Do you want some mood music perhaps?”

Josh and Donna just looked at her and rolled their eyes. “This is kinda embarrassing so can we just get to it” Josh mumbled.

Josh leant in towards Donna and brushed his lips against hers. They lingered for the tiniest of moments before he broke away. As he opened his eyes he saw Donna with her eyes still closed stumble slightly towards him, as though she wasn’t ready to break contact. He smiled. Looks like she wasn’t totally unaffected either! 

She opened her eyes and looked right into Josh’s warm eyes, looking at her in a way she’d seen once or twice and feared she’d never seen again. He looked at her as though she was the ice cream and he was the spoon. His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his breath wafting over her skin. By unspoken mutual agreement they moved towards each other and kissed. Josh’s lips gently moved over hers and sparks ignited! His hands reached up to cup her face and her arms snaked around his neck. He wasn’t sure who deepened the kiss but she parted her lips for him and they explored each other leisurely and completely. It was sweet and it was passionate and time stood still! It was only when Donna moaned and pressed her body right up against his that Josh realised where they were. He gently pulled away from Donna, tracing his finger over her jaw line. He wasn’t willing to break all contact and slipped a strong arm around her, pulling him flush against his side.

The host of the telethon was speechless. This made for good television! But she felt the tension and needed to lighten the mood.

“If that’s what you’ll do for $1500, I’d hate to see what you’d do for double that,” she joked. “ Anyone got a fan? I need to cool down. Phew! I think she should cut to a break.” 

As they got the all clear, Josh and Donna’s phones started to ring. He had to deal with the excited cries of his mother begging him to never let Donna go and admonishing him for taking so long to do something about their relationship. Donna’s call was a little more strained as CJ called to congratulate her and confess to her that she always suspected they would end up together. Congressman Santos strolled over and clapped Josh on the back “Always heard the rumours about you two. Never believed them. Until now!” he walked back to the rest of his campaign team.

Josh and Donna walked off set, neither exactly sure of what had just happened let alone knowing what to say to each other. He stopped and turned to look at her.

“I just want to say that I enjoyed that and I think you did too. I also want to say I wouldn’t be against the idea of us doing that again. What do you say?”

“Josh, we have some things we need to clear up before we jump headlong into changing the nature of our relationship. But for the record, yes I want to do that again,” she looked up at him, her heart showing in her eyes.

He slipped his arm around her again and she rested her head on his shoulder, one hand against his chest. He sighed. People often said when you give, you shall receive and as far as he was concerned, he’d received the best gift of all.


End file.
